Titanic
by Miyopiyo
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome go back to her time and watch a movie- Titanic. The heart-wrenching movie leaves them helpless to their emotions, but do they end up confessing? Very fluffy, hurt/comfort and loveable...


**Summary: **Inuyasha and Kagome go back to her time and watch a movie- Titanic. The heart-wrenching movie leaves them helpless to their emotions, but do they end up confessing? Very fluffy, hurt/comfort and loveable...  
**Rating:** K

oOo

It was a sunny day in Feudal Era, Japan. The skies were blue, the birds were chirping, and the day was just perfect. In fact, the day would have been even _more_ perfect if you couldn't hear the rather loud shouts in the distance…

"No, Kagome!" yelled a strange man clad in a red robe. This odd looking fellow had a fierce look on his face. His eyes were concentrated on someone in front of him and the dog ears on top of his head twitched madly in frustration. "You're NOT going back to your stupid time!"

The one to which he spoke to, a beautiful woman with long raven hair, growled angrily in response.

"You have no say, Inuyasha!" she shouted. This woman, Kagome, was dressed in startlingly awkward clothes; her white top was short and flew up just enough to show a bit above her belly button when the wind blew and her skirt flapped higher and higher as she walked; it was already so high on her thighs! "I haven't been home in weeks! I have to catch up on my school work!"

"Screw your school work, Kagome! You've got a job to do here!"

"I have to visit my family!"

"You just saw them last month!"

"I need to restock on supplies!"

"We take care of ourselves enough as it is; we don't need your stupid, futuristic… _things_ from the future!"

Sighing, Kagome decided to use one of her last resorts. "I need to restock on ramen…?" It was more of a question, but the hanyou didn't catch it as his ears perked up.

"Ramen…?" They were out? "Keh…fine then, wench, but we're only staying until tomorrow morning!"

Kagome grinned in victory and didn't bother to tell him that her test was actually in a couple of days. Her smile quickly vanished as his words processed in her mind.

"_We're_…? You mean "you" and "me?" You're going with me to my time?" She asked. He gave a stiff nod and she shook her head. "What? No, you can't, Inuya—"

He interrupted her quickly. "Why the hell not?"

"You'll be too much of a distraction. I need to study _sometime_ tonight!" She realized quickly that that was the wrong thing to say as a man draped in purple robes decided, at that time, to cut in.

"So…what kind of distractions are you talking about, Kagome?" he asked, a lecherous grin growing on his face. Kagome's and Inuyasha's faces flamed red and they turned away from each other quickly.

They were saved from embarrassment, however, when another woman in a pink and green kimono with a large boomerang slammed her fist over the man's head.

"That's enough, Miroku! You pervert!" she yelled. Miroku put up his hands in defense.

"Sango! I was only joking!"

The bickered for a long while, so Kagome and Inuyasha quickly took that chance to leave, unnoticed.

Once they were far enough from the couple (which, for Inuyasha, means they have to be out of hearing and sight distance, but not smelling) Inuyasha turned on Kagome and glared at her.

"What do you mean "I can't come"?" he asked, "Why not?"

Kagome sighed and kept walking. He followed almost loyally after her. "Inuyasha, I can't keep watch on you every single second; I have a life too, you know! You'll just get bored in my time, and whenever you get bored, you resort to irritating me; and then I _never_ get any studying done!" She didn't notice his hurt look, but he quickly wiped it off his face as she turned to look at him. "Besides," she added, "why do you want to come, anyway?"

Inuyasha blushed and stuttered slightly before answering. "You take too long in your time, wench; I've got to make sure you get home on time. Besides, I've got to make sure you get the right kind of ramen…"

Kagome sighed and continued walking. They were both in an uncomfortable silence as the reached the well. Inuyasha, who harbored Kagome's large, yellow back pack, picked up Kagome herself and (ignoring her surprised squeak), jumped into the well.

They both closed their eyes at the bright light that came with time traveling, but soon, it disappeared and the opened their eyes once again to a blank darkness.

Inuyasha furrowed his brows and scrunched his nose in distaste as the smells of Kagome's time assaulted his nose. Kagome, who noticed the change of his features, giggled and patted his head and he (while growling in annoyance) jumped out of the well and opened the hut door.

Kagome jumped out of his arms and ran into her house, muttering something about "needing to take a bath," and, "demon guts smelling so stinky." He couldn't help but grin.

He waltzed into her house; his body fully prepared as a small boy, about half his size with black hair, slammed into his stomach and wrapped his arms around his torso.

"Inuyasha!" he yelled. Smirking, Inuyasha patted the boys head affectionately.

"Hey, Souta," he said. Souta looked up at him and grinned.

"I'm so glad you're here! I've got all these new games that I want to play with you; you'll love 'em, I know you will—"

Kagome's mother walked in and pried Souta's arms off of Inuyasha. She smiled.

"Now, now, Souta, that's enough Inuyasha-strangling for today," she chided gently. Then she turned to Inuyasha. "I'm so glad you're here, right on time, too. Me, Souta and Jii-chan were about to go to the movies—" she started. Kagome walked down the stairs at that moment, her hair wrapped up tightly in a towel.

"Movies?" she asked. "What were you going to see?"

Souta's face lit up at the question and he quickly bounced to answer it. "_Horton Hears a Who_!" he said. Kagome smiled.

"Aww…that looks like such a cute movie…" she trailed off. Kagome's mother smiled.

"Well, why don't you come see it with us, dear? There is still time to buy a few more tickets," she said, nodding to Inuyasha.

"No, I can't, I have that test in a few days, remember? I've got to study for that." She looked to Inuyasha. "Why don't you go, Inuyasha?" she asked. "It's not like there's much to do here while I'm studying."

Inuyasha snorted. "And leave you to yourself? No way! Someone has to protect your from tripping over your own feet and breaking your neck!"

Kagome's mother cut in before Kagome could retort. "Are you sure, Inuyasha? It'll be a fun movie," she said. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I'm sure," he said. She nodded.

"Alright, well," she turned to Kagome. "We won't be back 'till late. After the movie, we're going out to eat dinner," she said. Kagome smiled and Inuyasha grinned. It was about time he got to be alone with Kagome.

"Okay."

Kagome's mother, Souta, and Jii-chan turned and walked out the door with Kagome following to see them out.

"Goodbye! Have fun!" she called. Once they were out of sight, she closed the door and leaned against it. Sighing, she skipped up the stairs and into her room; Inuyasha following closely after her.

He reflexively dodged around Kagome as she suddenly bent down to towel dry her hair and he sat on her bed; watching her carefully. She turned and smiled at him.

"It'll be several hours before they get back. Just let me do a bit of studying and then we'll find something to do, okay?" she asked. He grunted in response and she moved to her desk and sat down. She set to work.

oOo

Kagome slammed her pencil on her desk with a vengeance, successfully shocking her hanyou out of his dazed stupor. Kagome glanced at the clock and sighed in frustration. She'd only been studying for one hour…

Screw studying! she thought. Who needs it, anyway?

Kagome took several deep breaths and calmly turned towards Inuyasha, who, thinking he was in trouble, scrambled to the wall at the edge of the bed. Kagome couldn't help but laugh and he glared hard at her, but didn't attempt to get her to stop. Hearing her laugh was nice.

"So," she started. "What do you want to do?"

Inuyasha scowled. "I don't care."

Kagome sighed and the sat in silence for a while when she came up with an idea. "Do you want to watch a movie?" she asked.

Inuyasha murmured a small "Whatever" and she took it as a yes.

Quickly, she dragged him downstairs to the T.V room and sat him on the couch. She scrambled hurriedly through the DVD's that were stacked beside the T.V set and pulled out one. She stared at it for a minute before opening it and popping it inside the DVD player.

Inuyasha watched with interest as the movie previews came on and Kagome settled herself next to Inuyasha, throwing a small blanket over the both of them. Inuyasha blushed slightly as she snuggled up next to him, but ignored it.

"What're we watching, anyway?" he asked gruffly. She blinked up at him.

"It's called _Titanic_. It's about a poor boy named Jack and a rich girl named Rose. They meet on—" she paused. "Never mind, I don't want to spoil it for you—it's a sad love story, though."

Inuyasha snorted. Great. If anyone back home caught him watching some sappy, love story-movie, he'd never hear the end of it. He looked down at Kagome and a sweet smile suddenly appeared on his face.

But if it makes Kagome happy, he thought, he might just be able to put up with it.

The movie started.

oOo

It was about three-fourths way into the movie, and, if possible, Kagome and Inuyasha snuggled even closer together. Kagome's head was now laying comfortable on Inuyasha's shoulder and his arm weaved itself around her waist. Both sets of eyes were locked on the movie. One pair stared hard at it, and the other began to fill up with tears.

* * *

_People screamed as Rose jumped from the boat. She wound her arm over the railing of the Titanic and, with others help, hauled herself over. _

_"Rose!" Jack screamed from the upper deck. "No, Rose! What are you doing!?" She ignored him and ran down the lower deck to the entrance of the ship and to the stairs. Jack, knowing where she was headed, ran towards the stairs as well, Caledon Hockley quick on his trail. _

_Jack and Rose embraced tightly as they met at the bottom of the staircase. Tears were streaming down Rose's face and they kissed each other fiercely. _

_"Rose, Rose you idiot! Why? Why would you do something so stupid?" Jack asked, nuzzling her face and throat affectionately. Rose pulled back and held his face in her hands._

_"You jump, I jump, right?" she said, remembering the first time they had met. He smiled. _

_Hockley sneered from the top of the staircase. Spicer Loevjoy carefully tugged on his shoulder and pushed him lightly towards the exit. They had to get to the boat._

_Hockley followed—for a short amount of time._

_Anger and jealousy finally getting the better of him, Hockley shoved Spicer away from him and ripped open his jacket. _

_Spicer was too stunned to do anything but watch as Hockley grabbed his gun and raced back towards the stairs._

_Gunshots rang in the air._

_Jack shoved Rose out of harms way just in time as a bullet whizzed by them. Grabbing her hand, he ran off with a quick glance to his shooter before concentrating on getting Rose and himself to safety. Hockley ran quickly on their heels. _

_Bullets continued to fly by them as Jack and Rose ran down to the sinking end of the ship. People screamed and jumped out of the way as Hockley came at them, shooting once more. He hit water._

_Jack and Rose ducked and swam towards the deeper end of the freezing water, finally noticing that Hockley quit chasing them as the swish of water didn't resound in the air._

_"I hope you enjoy your time together!" was all that was heard from Hockley as they continued to run._

* * *

Tears gathered in Kagome's eyes as several more scenes passed and Inuyasha looked warily down at her. Why was she crying? He looked back at the movie that was still playing and wrapped his arms more tightly around her. She took his offering of comfort and snuggled closer to him.

* * *

_Jack and Rose clung desperately to the thin rails of Titanic. The ship was sinking rapidly; already past half way into the water. The end of the boat that they were clinging to, as well as many others, rose quickly into the air._

_Fear quickly overtook the look of Rose's eyes but she kept her eyes on Jack and smiled at him. _

_"Jack," she said. "This is were we first met, Jack." _

_Jack smiled lovingly at her and kissed her forehead, holding her close to him as they drew nearer to the water. _

_The angle of the ship was becoming uncomfortably narrow. Jack quickly grabbed Rose by her waist and hauled her over to the other side of the rail so that she wouldn't be left dangling when the ship came to an upright position. He followed after her quickly and hugged the rails to her. _

_People screamed as they began to slide towards the watered end of the ship, grabbing onto to anything that could help postpone their death. Jack and Rose watched helplessly as the others around them swung from the railing; their strength failing them as they fell into the ocean and froze to death. _

_A loud crack resounded in the air and everyone snapped their heads towards the sound. _

_Titanic gave a despairing moan as its middle began to snap in half. _

_Terrified, everyone began to scramble away from the widening gap; dodging pieces of wood as they were flung into the air. _

_Rose screamed and Jack held her closer as they were suddenly falling backwards; the back half of Titanic not able to hold its weight and they were plunged back to earth._

_Suddenly, the back end rose again as they all realized that Titanic was still connected. _

_Jack and Rose clung to the bars as Titanic sank to its end. _

_"Take a deep breath, Rose," Jack yelled over the commotion. "The ship is 'gonna try to suck us in; don't let go of my hand! Keep your feet kicking and swim towards the surface! Take a deep breath when I say so!"_

_The water was coming closer and Jack waited for the opportune moment._

_"—Now!" They both sucked in a breath._

_The water was freezing. _

_Jack and Rose held onto each other tightly as the water swirled violently around them—but the pressure was too much._

_Rose held in a scream as Jack was swiftly and suddenly taken away from her. _

_She swam to the surface and searched frantically for her beloved. _

_"Jack!" she screamed. "Jack! Jack! Jack, where are you?" Her only response was the screaming of the frightened people around her._

_Suddenly, there was a hand on her shoulder. She turned._

_"Jack—" Her eyes widened as the hand on her shoulder forced her into the water. She came back up to see a panicked man struggling to stay above surface by being on top of her. "No! Stop it—Get off!" she screamed. He didn't listen. A rough voice from behind her rang in the brisk air and suddenly the man was in the water with a bloody nose._

_"Rose!"_

_She turned. "Jack!"_

_"Oh, thank God, Rose!" Jack murmured as he embraced her. _

_Just for a moment everything around the two of them was peaceful. _

_Jack was quickly brought out of his stupor as he spotted a large piece of wood that he came to recognize as a door. He quickly swam Rose over to it and forced her to lie down on it, forcing her out of the freezing water._

_Jack smiled at her as he clung to the edge of the door._

_"Jack," Rose whispered, "Jack, I love you. I love you so much—"_

_"Don't!" Jack interrupted. "Don't say your goodbyes. Not yet…" Rose smiled sadly but Jack continued. "Listen—Listen to me, Rose. You're going to live. You're going to live, you're going to get married and have lots of babies…and when you die…you'll die an old, old woman. Do you understand me, Rose?" Jack asked. Rose stiffly nodded her head and Jack smiled. _

_They stayed together holding hands._

oOo

_"Hello, out there!" A loud voice echoed in the night. "Hello! Is anybody out there?" A boat rowed its way toward the death of millions. "There's no body here…they're all dead!" a man said, turning towards a woman; Molly Brown. _

_She scoffed. "There're bound to be people out here still alive! I don't care of your fear! I'm going to help save them!" The man backed down immediately and returned to calling for survivors. _

_Rose opened her eyes. What was that? That noise? It sounded like someone was yelling. _

_Her hand still clung to Jack. She lay on her back; her hair spread about her and frozen solid to the door she lay on._

_"Hello, out there!" Stiffly, she turned her frozen neck to the source of the sound. A bright light flashed briefly across her face before disappearing into the dark once again. _

_Rose smiled despite the cracks that formed on her dry lips in doing so and turned her body over to face Jack. She smiled at his sleeping face._

_"Jack…" she whispered. Her voice was hoarse. "Jack…Jack, wake up, Jack. There're boats, we're going to be saved…Jack, Jack…"_

_Painful realization dawned on Rose's face and she tried to wake her beloved more urgently._

_"Jack! Wake up, Jack! There're boats! The boats are here…Jack…we'll be saved…wake up, Jack…Wake up…" Her voice broke as she stared at her lover._

_"Jack…" she said again weakly._

_Rose lay there for a minute. The tears she shed quickly froze to her face and she lifted their intertwined hands to her lips. _

_Rose kissed his cold, lifeless hands affectionately before ripping them from her own frozen hands. _

_Slowly, she lifted Jacks arms and held him in the water. She smiled._

_"I'll never let go, Jack…" she whispered. "I'll never let go…I'll always love you…"_

_She released his hands and Jack floated away; disappearing into the sea. _

* * *

Tears were streaming down Kagome's face at the end of the movie. The ending credits began to roll, but the two sat there in each others embrace.

Inuyasha didn't blink. There was this feeling inside him, an unrecognizable feeling that was tugging at the strings of his heart. It was strange. Right now, he felt nothing but pain; pain for the two lovers that were so violently ripped apart from each other. A pale face flashed in his mind and Inuyasha shook his head to get rid of it.

No, he thought.

The only reason why his and Kikyo's relationship never made it was because they never trusted each other—not like Jack and Rose—not like him and…

He paused.

A small, warm hand was placed on his knee and he turned to see Kagome smiling a teary, sad smile at him. He stared at her for a minute, before turning and embracing her.

Her surprised gasp made him smile and he held her closer to him. His smile grew as she slowly wound her arms around him and hugged him back.

"Kagome…" he muttered. "Kagome, you know that I'll never let you go, right?" He felt her smile against his neck and she nodded her head.

"And I'll never let you go, either, Inuyasha," she whispered. Inuyasha couldn't help the grin that formed on his face as he buried his face into the curve of her neck.

"I'll never let you go…" he whispered again. It was impossible for him to give up something like this—this woman who had accepted him with open arms from the day they met—the woman who was protective over him—cared for him.

He would never lose her to anything—simply because he loved her too much.

* * *

Well, here is the revised version. I was originally going to rewrite it, but I kind of liked how it turned out originally.

Review please! Thanks!

~Miyopiyo


End file.
